One To Love
by NatsuDankneel
Summary: Sora and Steph. When their paths crossed, everything changed. What will happen of the two? Rated M for lemons.


_One To Love_

 _Sora and Steph. When their paths crossed, everything changed. What will happen of the two? Rated M for lemons._

 **AN: Well then, welcome to this non Christmas fic. I've always liked Steph to be honest, and was a bit pissed that their relationship never stemmed in the anime, so here it is. Enjoy!**

"That's it? You really only want me to love you?" Steph asked the man who had just tied her in a game of Ultimate Rock Paper Scissors.

"W-what do you mean only?" He asked bewildered. "I mean, I could easily do that. When I saw your expression, I honestly thought I was gonna get turned into a slave or… Or worse…" She said, shuddering that the thought of being turned into a victim of… nonconsensual sexual activities.

"What!? I would never do that! As desperate as I am, I wouldn't stoop down to the level of a rapist just to get have the feeling! It wouldn't feel right." He said, scared of the thought of himself going down on a girl without their okay.

"As for the other part of that question, I say I could easily love you, because… I've always wanted a boyfriend to be honest with you. I just never knew anyone that loved me at that level. I believe that with enough time, I could get to know you better, be able to see our future more clear, if we're together in the end, or not." Steph explained, moving to sit on the bed with the two.

"How about we get to sleep? We can deal with the cheaters tomorrow." She asked, slightly hoping that she would sleep with the one she would soon be calling, her boyfriend. "She says she wants to sleep with us. Good job big bro. You're losing your virginity tonight." Shiro said, giving her brother a thumbs up.

"I don't mean it that way! I just want to get to know my soon to be boyfriend some more." Steph said, crossing her arms. She was then pulled over by Sora. The three laid there, Sora near the edge of the bed followed by Shiro, then Stephanie on the side closest to the wall. "Love you Shiro, love you Steph. We got a big day ahead of us, so, like Steph said, we gotta get our rest." Sora said, turning out the lights, waiting for the other two to sleep, then sleeping himself.

Stephanie fell asleep, a feeling of warmth spreading across her heart. ' _Have I finally done it? Have I found the one that I would be willing to give everything for? I really hope I have.'_ She thought, drifting off into the dream state.

 **The Next Morning**

"Where am I?" Steph said as she woke up. She tried getting up, only to be stopped by a weight on her side. She opened her eyes to the sight of a sleeping Sora, his arm over her in a protective manner.

' _So it wasn't just a dream, huh? Well, I'm glad that everything's okay.'_ She thought as she tried to move his arm, only to be pulled in closer. "5 more minutes." Sora mumbled in his sleep. Shiro was still between them, being sandwiched by her brother and Steph's rather large breasts. She had a small perverted smile on her face, snuggling into the older girl's breasts. She heard her mumbling about "Sora" and "losing virginity" and such nonsense… At the moment that is.

Stephanie was blushing beet red at the white haired girl's words, rethinking the events that happened the previous night. ' _We didn't have sex, did we? I mean, it's not that I don't want to, it's just that I don't think I'm ready yet. He's good looking and all, but I hardly know the guy and it wouldn't feel right to do it with him just yet.'_

Sora eventually woke up and seeing that Stephanie was still here brought a smile to his face. He was glad that she was willing to stay with him. "Hey, Steph, you up? I think we have a throne to claim, so it's best that we get up soon." He said. "I've been up for ten minutes now. I tried getting up to go get ready, but I couldn't because _someone_ was holding onto me like their life depended on it." She replied making him rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"If it makes you feel any better, I actually kind of liked it." She said, slightly blushing. "I didn't do anything to you while you slept, did I?" Sora asked nervously. "You didn't, but your perv of a sister, did." Steph said, motioning to the girl that was still snuggled into her breasts.

Sora simply face palmed at this. "Sorry about that, she's just attracted to people with large… chests, since she always complains about her own. She can't help it." He explained. "Really?" She asked, slightly unconvinced.

"Shiro, get up, we gotta go." Sora said, lightly shaking his sister. "Boobies…" She said, still asleep, while practically trying to bury herself further into the young woman's chest. This simply got her lightly pushed away, and left her squirming. She eventually got up, and realizing the situation, nearly fainted from embarrassment. "S-sorry!" She said, blushing.

"Well, if you can't help it, then we can't really do anything about it…" The Princess said, defeated.

 **Time Skip: 3 months**

In the past three months, Sora had changed Imanity greatly. He had become king, gained a flügel as an ally (slave to her, but whatever), regained land from the Werebeasts, and also allied with an elf. His relationship with Steph sailed along smoothly, never once hitting any bumps. They were pretty much meant for each other. Both very intellectual people, both liked change for the better. Sora was lazy while Stephanie was more active, but Sora was years ahead of her in the field of general knowledge, and was able to perceive things more clearly, making him an excellent strategist.

He had managed to gain support from the Eastern Federation, the Elven Gard, and the Council of 18 Wings. He had become good friends with Izuna Hatsuse, the ambassador to Elchea, Fiel Nirvalen, the Senator of the Elven Gard, and Azriel, Representative of the Winged, and Jibril's older sister **(#ThanksWikiSinceIDontReadManga)**.

They formed an alliance solely for the purpose of defeating Tet, the one God. Sora was the player, while the other races were there to oversee him and suggest possible strategies that he may have not thought of. They had excellent coordination with one another, and citizens of the different races lived in the other kingdoms to either get away from their usual surroundings and enjoy life as it is, or to just see some place new and make new friends.

Back to their relationship, Stephanie and Sora were at the "completely fine with kissing and touching" stage, but had yet to move on to the more intimate stage of their relationship. They just needed that little push to get there, and what better way to do it then have Shiro do it?

Sora had no idea that Shiro was plotting behind his back, trying to get him and Steph into a more sexual relationship for whatever reason. Why the hell do you need a good reason to help someone lose their virginity? Especially when they're already dating?

What she planned on doing was getting the two in an awkward position such as maybe an "accidental" in, or maybe they touch each other's more intimate parts, or she somehow devises a plan to get them to shower together. Something like that. All I know is that whatever she did, it worked. And I'm the fucking author. This is also a means to have me stop explaining something, and get on to the lemons. Because let's be real here, who doesn't like these?

"Oh, sorry Steph!" Sora said as he walked in on the girl that was about to shower, accidentally brushing against her… lower regions as she returned from wherever she was **(Huh… All three?)**. "O-oh, it's fine Sora, we are a nice and healthy couple after all, right?" Stephanie said nervously, slightly aroused due to the place in which his hand brushed against her.

"Say, why don't we um… t-take a s-shower together?" She suggested, blushing brighter than the sun. This obviously caught Sora off guard. "T-together? But we haven't done anything of the sort before…" He said. "Well, how about we start now? What bad could go wrong in there? It's not like I'm somehow gonna get hurt in there or anything." She said while still blushing.

And thus, the two showered together. Oh what a perfect time to get on with the lemon.

 **Psst… If you didn't get the hint, lemon start**

Hey, whaddya know? Steph was wrong again. She did get hurt, though not in the way you'd really expect. She kind of got a thick pole shoved through her um… Her uh… Her vagina. With her consent of course. Said pole was actually the um… The uh, thick cock of Sora, as he drove it into her when she gave the confirmation to do so. It started out with them simply showering, but their little brush from earlier had aroused them both, and it just kept on growing. Well, in Sora's case it was growing **(I'm fucking hilarious…)**. Steph was just getting wet.

The real kicker was when Sora's ever so slowly growing piece o' meat ended up "accidentally" brushing against Stephanie's thigh. The little contact made them both go over their limits, nearly maiming each other in order to lose their virginities. Steph more so, than Sora. The actual sex of course was gentle and loving… I think.

"You alright Steph?" Sora asked worriedly when she let out a yelp of pain. He was holding her above the ground, her head buried into his neck from the amount of pain she was feeling. It took a while, but she eventually adjusted to his thickness and length, now being able to move. "Alright Sora, I think I'm good now." She said, starting to feel the immense pleasure from the cock that was lodged inside her.

He moved in and out of her, slowly as gently as he could in their current position. He lightly bounced her up and down his thick shaft, her moans of pleasure encouraging him to keep at it. Never once was she feeling abused or anything of the sort. She felt even more loved at the way her boyfriend's thick phallus was lightly tapping into her womb, bringing as much pleasure as possible for their current speed.

Sora was in heaven at the feeling he received wrapped around his cock. The feeling of her tight walls gripping his thick shaft, made him light headed with the pleasure he received. He was sure to make Stephanie feel the same way, and if she didn't feel like that, he would find himself displeased with himself at the fact that he couldn't pleasure his girlfriend at the level in which she pleasures him.

Of course though, Steph was also in heaven, the thick cock deep inside her, touched every single nerve that transmitted the feeling of pleasure, making sure that she would feel the pleasure everywhere throughout her body, though the most was in her vaginal regions.

She soon came, clamping around Sora's cock, nearly causing him to cum inside her. He held off on doing so though, as he didn't know how she felt with the possibility of getting pregnant. He wouldn't ask her now though. Her mind of pleasure would overrule her logical thinking, making her choose decisions that she may or may not regret later on in life.

She eventually let up, and he continued to lovingly thrust into his girlfriend's tight pussy. Stephanie's sensitive nether regions began to tighten up again due to her just cumming, and the young couple soon found themselves at their climax. Sora thrust inside Stephanie slowly, each thrust bringing forth more of his thick semen into her tightened crevice. Stephanie's pleasure increased tenfold when she felt the hot cum enter her, causing her orgasm to last longer, trying to get the most out of the cock lodged inside her sopping wet pussy.

"Fuck, Sora!" She said as he lovingly thrusted in and out of her, the semen overflowing her womb, spilling out as he continued to pump her full. "Steph, you're so beautiful." Sora said as he let up on the thrusting, bringing her into a gentle, loving kiss.

"As much as I'm loving that we did this, you do know that you came in me, right?" Steph said a little concerned with her lover's decision. "Well of course I knew. For one, it felt like heaven, and second, if you get pregnant from this, then we can actually start a family. I don't see the problem in it." Sora said as they washed off and finished their shower.

To end their little bathroom time together, Sora teasingly squeezed Steph's rather large, firm ass, granting a surprised yelp, and a blush from the girl. "We just fucked and you're embarrassed about me squeezing you?" Sora asked. "It's not the same, okay! Sex is more of the 'in the moment' type things. We're fueled by adrenaline, lust, and love. Now that it isn't happening, it feels… weird I guess." Steph said while getting her clothes on.

"Though, I won't deny that that the sex was the most heavenly feeling in the world, and I won't mind doing it again." She said with a sexy grin towards her partner. "Of course my dear." Sora said to her, making the girl giggle at his attempted formalness. "You're an idiot sometimes, you know that?" She said, smiling at her lover. "What can I say? When you spend time with a Steph, that tends to happen." He said teasingly, causing her to pout.

"Are you ever gonna let that go?" She whined. "I don't know Stephanie Dola. I have no idea." He said with a small grin as they left the bathroom together, hand in hand.

 **5 Years Later**

"Mommy! Can I go with Aunty Fiel to the park!" Came the voice of a small girl with brown hair. "Sure thing Sayaka. Just make sure you tell her that you need to be home before 6." Stephanie Dola said to her 4 year old daughter. The two had gotten married only months after their first intimate experience with each other. Their daughter was born March 14, and was the reason that Sora and his wife had lost plenty of sleep.

In this time, the 16 races had ended up in peace. Each race living together without conflict with one another, finding that their differences were childish and unneeded. Everything was fine in Disboard. Nothing could go wrong.

You expected me to say something along the lines of "but then" so and so did something stupid and yada yada yada. No. We'll keep it at "nothing could go wrong."

 **AN: If anyone was wondering why I haven't posted anything in a while, it's because of one of the following**

 **I'm lazy**

 **I'm running out of ideas**

 **I'm reading someone else's fic**

 **I'm lazy**

 **I'm lazy**

 **I just got cs go and I'm practically addicted to it now**

 **I'm lazy**

 **Cs go**

 **In other words, don't expect a lot of updates soon. I have cs go to attend to and I've played 13 hours and reached rank 2 with a quarter of the xp bar up. Hope you enjoyed the fic.**


End file.
